Lives Of Trial
by MarinaAngelina
Summary: A/U Anther B/V story with a little bit of G/C. I don't want to give everything away but I have 5 chapters and am far from finished.
1. Default Chapter

Lives Of Trial  
Chapter 1  
"King Vegeta the ship from Earth has just arrived. It brings the 50 servant girls you asked for." The meaningless messenger bowed deeply at King Vegeta's feet.  
"I know what it brings you fool. You are dismissed."  
The messenger ran from the room and Prince Vegeta smirked at his weakness.   
His father turned toward him and said in a lazy drawl, "Vegeta do go and welcome our new guests. Bring me the most beautiful and spirited ones. Perhaps if you're lucky my son you will have one for yourself."   
Vegeta rolled his eyes but replied, " As you wish, father."  
Leaving the room, Vegeta thought about how pointless it was to keep ordering for more girls. His father would order some pick his favorite and have her be his whore for 2 months before picking a fresh one.   
The girls were supposed to just be servants to the Saiyans. Cleaning, cooking, and the rest. However some Saiyans seemed to think that raping their servants would make them appear more manly and strong. Vegeta didn't know where they got the idea that hurting something weaker than them made them appear powerful. He on the other hand found the behavior sickening and believed women should be treated with respect as long as they knew their places.  
Therefore he refused to visit his father's harems or take on a servant. Being the strongest warrior left him with a terribly useful reputation and even if he hadn't been able to destroy beings with a single blast, he was a prince and people didn't like to refuse a prince's orders.   
So walking toward a ship where beautiful young women were being unloaded nobody tried to stop him or even speak to him knowing who he was and what he could do to them especially if he was in a bad mood.   
Leaning against the ships hull with his arms crossed and a relaxed expression on his face he watched every woman walk down the ramp. Some were crying and weak, others were showing signs that they had already been raped by the crew. Others stood straight and looked defiant. Vegeta made a note of these girls as they were the kind his father liked.   
After the last girl came off the ship the hatch was shut and they all stood huddled together. Most of them were trying to look strong but were just pretending.   
Looking around Vegeta saw a training partner of his, Nappa bullying a young, particularly attractive girl. He walked closer wanting to hear the conversation hoping for a chance to insult Nappa, as Vegeta disliked him a great deal.  
"C'mon sweetheart, you won't regret it." The girl struggled against his grip.   
"Let go of me you bald goon. I'd rather die than become your whore." With that she spat in his face.   
Nappa wiped his face and tightened his grip.   
"You will regret that wench." Vegeta stepped forward.  
"Remove your hands from her Nappa," he said coldly. Both the girl and Nappa looked over at him. Nappa growled softly.  
"This doesn't concern you Vegeta." There was a mistake. Vegeta hit Nappa faster than he could say, "oops'.   
"Prince Vegeta to you. And I suggest in the future you consider what you say to me more carefully.  
Nappa muttering under his breath left the scene. Vegeta turned to the girl and looked at her carefully. Her blue-green hair and eyes made her exotic looking on his planet and he found her terribly attractive.   
"Thank you for saving," she said looking genuinely grateful. He cast his gaze over her entire body and replied.  
"You should learn to hold your tongue girl, if you wish to live."  
"I don't want to live if I'm to be some man's whore." In that second Vegeta made up his mind. He took her arm marveling at how soft her skin was and wondering if the rest of her was as soft, and lead her a little farther away from the crowd. He had no idea why he was doing this but this girl was irresistible.  
"I can keep you alive without you being raped but you have to play along."   
"What would I have to do?" Vegeta smiled.  
"It's simple." He informed her of what most women did on his planet. "But listen if you stay with me you won't be raped or disrespected. I won't do that." The girl wasn't totally sure though, even though she found this guy absolutely luscious and was shocked at his soft touch and chiseled body that wasn't a good enough reason to trust him.   
"How do I know you won't?" This annoyed Vegeta a bit. He thought it would have been obvious.  
"If I hadn't cared I wouldn't have bothered telling Nappa to get lost. Now what is your answer?" Vegeta couldn't get over the fact that he felt drawn to this woman. Connected to her.   
"I'll go with you." Vegeta smirked.  
"Good now first of all I have to take some of these women to my father. While we are there you must not show any signs of spirit or defiance. If you do he will take you and you don't want that to happen." The girl nodded. "What I say there you mustn't think anything of. It's for the best and means nothing. Now. What is your name?" She smiled. She had a beautiful smile.  
"Bulma."  
"Come with me Bulma but act broken and dispirited."  
Walking around Vegeta gathered the 6 most beautiful and spirited women like his father asked. Bulma kept right next to him looking depressed and terribly miserable.   
Arriving at his father's chambers, Vegeta brought the women in.   
"Ah! Excellent my son you took a little long but you brought lovely merchandise."  
"We are not merchandise you sick bastard." One black haired woman had just sealed her fate. His father laughed. Vegeta grimaced inwardly.  
"A good job indeed. And did you pick something for yourself?"  
"I did father. This one here," he said jerking his head in Bulma's direction. His father looked her over.  
"She's beautiful indeed but she seems to have no spirit. Why would you pick her?"  
"Oh Father you never change do you? I like them easy. Don't have to waste energy that way. Plus she was too beautiful for the common harem. Can't have fools like Nappa going around having their way with everyone now can we?" King Vegeta laughed.  
"Right you are my son. Well please leave me to my business now," he walked toward the black haired girl, ripped off her clothes and began ravaging her while she screamed and fought as they left.  
When they were outside Vegeta spoke. "Not a word until we reach my chambers you hear?" Bulma nodded.  
Minutes later they were inside Vegeta's living quarters and Bulma was crying and screaming thinking about was happening to that woman.   
Vegeta's chambers were sound proof but when she started kicking things and tearing the place apart he was forced to restrain her. Wrapping his arms around her he said, "Listen woman I know how you feel but there is nothing we can do. You will see that alot but you can't let it get to you. It will only get you hurt. Now give me your word you won't go and try do something about it." She had stopped fighting in his embrace and nodded her head against his chest.   
"I won't do anything. I promise."   
"Good let me show you where you will be sleeping.  
He showed her around told her where everything was. He made sure she knew she would have to cook and clean and everything if they wanted to keep this up. She was willing to go along with it and she was looking considerably happier (or as happy as she could look on a strange planet with a strange man without her family) when they parted for the night.  
However an hour later as he lay awake in his bed wearing only a pair of loose-fitting pants there was a soft knock on his door and she entered. He sat up the sheets falling off his bare chest.  
"What is it? Is there something wrong?" She shook her head. She wore only a night gown.  
"I can't sleep," Vegeta pulled back the sheets next to him and she slipped into his bed and his arms. She was asleep quickly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lives Of Trial  
Chapter 2  
Wiping his face with a towel after a training session Vegeta thought about last night. They hadn't slept together, well they had in the literal sense but not the physical. He couldn't get over the fact that this woman seemed to have some type of hold over him. He couldn't think about anything else. He found himself trying to think of reasons to go see her.   
It was a new feeling to him being obsessed with a girl. It had never happened to him before. He had women throwing themselves at him every time he left his quarters but he had never liked it. He just found it troublesome, he'd be trying to get to an important meeting or something and here are these women ready to give it up all around him and getting very annoying.   
But Bulma she was something different. Beautiful as well as smart she had some self respect and a terrible temper. Early that morning he had pissed her off by demanding his breakfast. It was fun to anger her because she got all hot and bothered and was truly sexy.   
As he headed along the corridor to his chambers still thinking about Bulma (as that was all he'd been thinking about all day) he noticed something wasn't quite right. It didn't seem to be charged as usual. It was too still. When he reached his chambers he figured out why.  
His stuff was everywhere. Furniture had been knocked over and lamps broken. Vegeta sniffed the air and immediately knew what had happened.  
"Nappa," he growled.  
Setting off at a run Vegeta headed for Nappa's quarters. He had taken Bulma and Vegeta would make him pay. You never took another Saiyan's property if he was stronger than you. Especially if he happened to be the Saiyan Prince.  
Reaching Nappa's door he kicked it in, not wasting any time trying to be polite. Looking around he saw Bulma's shirt in shreds on the floor and another closed door across the room. Running over he annihilated that door as well.   
"Bulma!" Stalking over he grabbed her and held her protectively against his chest. Holding his hand out with his palm facing Nappa he spoke.  
"You've made your last mistake, Nappa. Never again will you feel the touch of my woman or any other. I'll see you in hell." With those words Vegeta blasted Nappa into oblivion.  
Clutching the sobbing Bulma to his chest he stroked her hair trying to comfort her. After she had quieted he talked to her.  
"Please Bulma tell me he didn't rape you." His voice was pleading, she shook her head.  
"No. But he was about to. You got here just in time." She threw her arms around him. "Thank you Vegeta!" He picked her up and took the most unused route to his chambers. She had bruises and cuts swelling on her face, arms and legs. Vegeta knew he should go to his father and tell him what had happened but he had to take care of Bulma now.   
He placed her in a regeneration tank and finally contacted his father. He refused to leave the room.  
"Vegeta. Why did you kill Nappa." His father's voice was flat.  
"He abducted and attempted to rape the woman I chose yesterday. I had already warned him once to stay away from her. That itself was more than he deserved." Vegeta thought his father would accept that. He was right.  
"Did he succeed."  
"No but he did injure her."  
"All right Vegeta but do try to be more lenient in the future." With that he was gone.  
Turning to Bulma's form he felt sad as though he had failed her. He had promised her she wouldn't hurt. He tried not to make a habit of breaking his word.   
Vegeta set the tank to 30 minutes and decided to fix himself something to eat.   
He thought about what had happened and was surprised that he wasn't out killing some innocent people. He'd been with Bulma for one day and he realized that because of her he wasn't going to massacre people. Vegeta knew she wouldn't have wanted him to and so he didn't. How odd she was affecting him so quickly.  
After he finished eating he walked back to her and saw that there was only 3 minutes left, he sat and waited.  
A soft beeping noise sounded that the regeneration tank was finished. It drained itself and Vegeta walked over and lifted Bulma out, he gave her a large towel and she wrapped it around herself.   
She looked up at him her eyes still full of fear and gratitude. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and spoke only two words to her.   
"I'm sorry," he said. She pulled back to look at him.  
"Sorry for what? You saved me." He shook his head.  
"I should have been here or been harder on Nappa. It's my fault-" Bulma cut him off with a finger to his lips.   
"I don't blame you Vegeta. It's not your fault. You didn't think he would do anything and most people wouldn't have. The way I see it Vegeta you saved me. I thank you for it. Now don't argue anymore just kiss me." She looked up at him expectantly.  
'Oh well, he thought, 'give the woman what she wants.'  
Leaning down he placed his lips upon hers and placed his lips on her hips. She snaked her arms around his back and clasped them together.   
They kissed passionately before breaking apart. Bulma looked amazed as though she wasn't expecting anything quite like that. He smiled at her.  
"You know we have to keep this a secret." She nodded.  
"Sure I do." She kissed him again. He pulled back.  
"I'm serious. We can't tell anyone. Not until I'm king."   
"How do you become King?" She looked quite curious. He shrugged.  
"I kill my father." Bulma was shocked.  
"So that's how it works here? The son kills the father to obtain power?"  
"That's how it works here until I'm king. I can't have my son trying to kill me all the time. All the people here are slaves to tradition. It's disgusting." He smirked evilly.  
"But that's the future and this is now. I have much more important things to take care of." Bulma nodded.  
"Much more important things." She stood up on her tip toes and he leaned down to meet her.  
Their lips meet and it felt like an electric current was running between them and they both knew that whatever happened after that night would change them. And lead them to places they had never been. 


	3. Lives Of Trial Chapter 3

Lives Of Trial   
Chapter 3  
Over the following months Vegeta and Bulmas romance grew. Bulma had managed to make and name for herself by helping with various scientific problems.   
Before Bulmas arrival there had been a woman who had always accompanied Vegeta to parties and other such social occasions. Her name was Alena and the only reason Vegeta had ever been with her was because she had thrown herself at him and he didn't feel like putting up with her mouth if he had said no.  
Alena was a Saiyan looking for an easy way to the top, and she was hoping to get it with her looks through Vegeta. From the minute they had met Vegeta had wondered how many people she had to screw to get to where she was.   
When Vegeta had introduced Bulma to Alena he had loved to look on her face. Alena had taken one look at Bulma's figure, added in her intelligence and saw how Vegeta stood near her protectively and knew that she should be careful.   
Alena wasn't stupid. She knew that nothing would stop Vegeta from taking his servant girl as his mate once he was king. So she would just have to stop him before he became king.   
Bulma slipped out of Vegeta's bed before he woke. She went about preparing various documents and other things of business and was looking over some papers of his past.   
She picked up a paper that had a word on it that caught her eye. Marriage. As she started to look it over she felt 2 strong arms encircle her waist and firm lips planted against her cheek. She smiled, the document forgotten.  
"Hey baby. Nice sleep," he whispered in her ear in a husky voice. She settled back against his body.  
"Of course, as usual." He tightened his grip around her and picked her up quickly flipping her around earning a squeal.  
"Vegeta! Put me down right now!" She hit him in the chest with her fists. He smirked.   
"Or what woman? Will you hurt me? I'm scared." Bulma glared at him and then smiled confidently.  
"Or I'll never kiss you again." She crossed her arms.  
"Hmm..........that sounds like a threat and I can't be sure you'll fall through with it but.........it's too big a risk for me to take." He set her back on her feet.  
"Good choice." She kissed him.   
As he pulled away and walked toward the refrigerator he asked, "So what's for breakfast?" Bulma threw a pillow at him which he caught and tossed back on the couch. She walked over to her room (which she never slept in *wink, wink*) and began dressing.  
"I am taking the day off and going shopping." Vegeta smirked, an amused look on his face.  
"And with what money are you going shopping with, my dear?" Bulma zipped up her skirt and smiled.  
"Oh, that's the best part. Yours. See I just tell them who I am and to give you the bill." Vegeta looked at her incredulously.  
"What are you planning to buy?" She shrugged.  
"Well I want a new dress for that party we're going to.........and whatever else catches my eye." Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
"Fine whatever, go ahead." Bulma kissed him and headed for the door.  
"Bye Vegeta."  
"Later babe."  
Not long after she left a training partner of his walked in.  
"Hey Vegeta where's Bulma going?" His partner had been introduced to Bulma and they had become friends quickly. It hadn't mattered to Vegeta though. He wasn't at all worried about Bulma cheating on him.  
"Oh, hey. What's going on, Kakkarot?" Kakkarot shrugged and sat down.  
"Not much, where's she going?"  
Oh, shopping. She wants some new clothes or something. I decided to let her go." Vegeta laughed. "It'll keep her happy."  
Kakkarot smiled. He and Vegeta had always been together. They had always stood up for one another and had really been friends even though they would never admit it. This being so, Kakkarot could read Vegeta rather well and knew that he was trying to hide his affection for her. Kakkarot decided it was time to ask him about it.  
"Vegeta? Uh.......listen. I came over here to ask you if you wanted to spar but I want to go ahead and ask you something else." Vegeta glanced at him, his gaze piercing.  
"Fine, spit it out Kakkarot." Kakkarot shifted his feet knowing that Vegeta might get mad and hit him rather hard. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time.  
"Vegeta, um..........exactly what's going on between you and Bulma? You love her don't you?" Vegeta's head snapped up and his eyes flashed.  
"What the hell are you talking about Kakkarot?" Kakkarot considered backing down but he might as well go ahead and get him to admit to it.  
"Come on Vegeta, I know. So answer my question. Do you love her?" Vegeta looked at him hard and knew that hurting him wouldn't do any good. Also it would anger Bulma and he was really liking sleeping next to someone every night.  
"I do love her, Kakkarot. It is a strange feeling." Kakkarot smiled softly, his big eyes lighting up.  
"You must become king soon Vegeta. If you don't then someone else is bound to find out. You know how bad that could be."  
"I know but I'm not ready yet." A determined look came over Vegeta's face. "But I will be. And when I am I will be king and Bulma will be my queen.  
****************  
Bulma strolled through the store looking at the dresses and grabbing the rare ones that wouldn't clash with her hair. She headed for the dressing room with about four dresses in her arms.  
As she tried on one that was a deep, aqua blue with a low neckline and tight fit around her stomach and chest she heard 2 familiar voices. One she recognized as Alena's, as she changed back into her street clothes, and the other was one of her lackeys.  
"So anyway I want to get a purple dress because purple's a seductive color, with a low neckline and a high split. I don't care what I have to do. The prince will be mine by the end of the night." Bulma listened to Alena's speech then stepped out of the dressing room right in front of Alena with perfect timing. Alena had to stop quickly to avoid running into her and Bulma was quick to speak.  
"Excuse me, Alena but I believe you've already tried that. Throwing yourself at Vegeta I mean. Perhaps you shouldn't do it again." Bulma stalked past Alena before she could respond and out the door telling the cashier to bill Vegeta about the dress.  
*****************  
"You don't understand! You can't go around doing stuff like that! If people hear about that they're going to become suspicious." Vegeta sighed. He sat on the couch in a pair of shorts with his head in his hands. Bulma sat next to him with her hands clasped together.  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, I just.........I couldn't stand her thinking she was going to be with you." Vegeta looked at her. Her eyes were brimming with tears and he saw love there too. Standing up he pulled her up to and held her against his bare chest.   
"Come on, don't cry. We'll take care of it just......try not to do it again okay?" Bulma looked up and nodded.  
"I won't. Umm, can we go to bed now?" Vegeta smiled.  
"Yeah."  
A/N: Just so you guys know at this point there will be no lemons in this story. I think it's better to leave it to your imagination. (*wink,wink*). 


	4. Chapter 4

Lives Of Trial  
Chapter 4  
Vegeta had not been asked about the incident with Bulma as much as he would have thought. He guessed then that everyone was assuming he was about ready to take over the throne and didn't want to fuck with him.  
The party that Bulma had been shopping for was scheduled for that night and Vegeta was glad that the only person he would really have to answer to about taking Bulma was his father. And that was only if his father could get up enough nerve to ask him.  
"Vegeta? What are you wearing tonight?" Bulma peeked around the corner at him rummaging through his closet. Seeing that, she emerged fully and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you still haven't decided on something!?" When he shrugged she rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "What are you so worried about?" Not waiting for an answer she went on. "You know what? Forget it, you go take a shower. I'll find your clothes for tonight."  
Before he could object Bulma pushed him out the door. Walking toward the bathroom Vegeta stripped his shirt off on the way.   
Stepping into the shower he thought about how quickly Bulma had become a part of his life. She had just shown up one day against her will and had been forced to live like his slave instead of his mate getting the respect she deserved.  
From the minute he had seen her he had been captivated. By her beauty and intelligence. That was why he had gone totally against everything he had ever thought he would do. He had never thought he would take on one of his father's servant girls as a member of his house, he had certainly never expected to fall in love with one.   
Thinking of his father forced him to think of that night, and what he might say. Oh well, he'd worry about that when the time came. Alena on the other hand might be a more immediate problem. She seemed determined to be with him and he knew that might lead to her attempting to get rid of Bulma. Well that didn't matter, he would never let it happen.  
************  
"King Vegeta, I have reason to believe that your son has taken a certain liking to that servant girl he took in 6 months ago. I fear your pure and royal bloodline will be tainted if you allow this." Alena was kneeling at King Vegeta's feet hoping he would do something about this terrible event.  
"I am thankful that you have come to me Alena. However I'm afraid it might be too late. My son has grown stronger, more determined, and less easily angered in these past months. I fear he may overthrow me soon." Alena rose.  
"King Vegeta, I had thought you were fearless. I see now I was wrong." King Vegeta struck her.   
"I'll make you a deal. If you can prove to me tonight that my son is in love with this woman I will make sure something is done about it." Alena smiled.  
"Yes, your highness. I give you my eternal gratitude." With these words Alena bowed and left.  
Vegeta slipped into his suit that night thinking again on whether or not his father would confront him about Bulma. He had little doubt that Alena had spoken to his father about her suscpitions and would be on the look out at the party tonight.  
"Bulma," he said stepping toward the door. "I think tonight we should be especially careful about how we act with one another. We've been lucky so far but that luck may be limited and I'd rather not break the limit." Bulma looked at him with a look full of puzzelment and wonder. She puzzeled at his words and wondered at his strength.  
"All right. How do you suppose we act with one another?"  
"For one you shall hold your tongue and not get carried away if another woman speaks to me, this includes Alena. We can not afford that. For another you will treat me with the respect you should. Don't act familiar with me, only distant and afraid." Bulma's head snapped up.  
"Afraid? Why should I be afraid?"  
"Because most women are of their masters."  
"Well most women aren't in love with their masters."  
"Bulma do as I say, act distant and afraid." Vegeta was nearly pleading now.   
"Why should I!?" I'm anything but distant or afraid so why should I act like I am?! You can kill everyone in there so what the hell is the problem?! I'm tired of acting Vegeta! I want to be able to be with you comfortably without having to worry about this act!" Vegeta's eyes flashed.  
"You want to know why? Because they will take you away from me! I can't kill everyone at once, they'd kill me! Is that what you want?!" Bulma's eyes filled with tears and shock at his words. She turned away from him and spoke after several minutes.  
"Vegeta, you know I don't want that. I love you and I want to be with you more than anything. I'm sorry for what I said but I do not like this game. I am tired of playing. So please, Vegeta, I ask nothing else of you. Please settle this soon." After speaking Bulma walked to her room and closed the door.  
Sinking down on the couch Vegeta placed his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. Everything Bulma had said had been true and he knew it. He loved her deeply and knew he needed to hurry up and take care of claiming the throne.  
Standing up with a determined look he vowed to do as he pleased with Bulma that night and take be rid of his father the following morning. He walked to Bulma's room and opened the door.  
"Bulma? Are you almost ready?" She stepped out of her closet, dressed and carrying her shoes.  
"Yes," she spoke quickly.  
"Bulma listen, everything you said out there was true,-" Bulma interrupted him.   
"I know that, I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't." Vegeta looked her in the eyes and didn't speak. They held each other's gazes for a few seconds before Bulma looked away. Vegeta stepped forward wanting to touch her but not sure if she wanted him to.  
"Bulma," he spoke softly. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you and you know I want to be with you." Bulma was weakening but some of her strength remained. Enough for a little more fight.  
"So why don't you do something about it?" Vegeta was surprised but did not let her see that.  
"I am. We will act as we please tonight, and I will fight my father tomorrow." Bulma looked up again, disbelief shown in her eyes mixed with the slightest glisten of tears. Vegeta nodded once at her questioning gaze and she threw her arms around him. He returned her embrace gently and spoke in her ear.  
"I am glad you are happy." She hugged him tighter.  
"How could I not be?" She pulled away from him only enough to look him in the eye. "Vegeta, I must tell you now how much you mean to me. How much I love you." Vegeta placed his hands over hers and watched her carefully.  
"You say that like you're leaving. Why do you say it that way?"  
"No reason. You know I can't leave." Vegeta kept hearing things in her voice that made it seem like she wanted to go away.  
"Bulma, do you want to leave?"  
"I can't. They won't let me." Vegeta shook his head.  
"You didn't answer me. Do you want to?" She turned from him.  
"I want to go home. But not without you." Vegeta did not expect it to surprise him that after so long here with him she still did not think of this place as home. An idea came to him suddenly.  
"Bulma, what if we go there? To Earth. Would you like that?"  
"Why?"  
"You said you'd like to go. I'll stay there with you if that is what you want. If you wish to return here that is fine as well. What do you say?"  
Bulma looked at him for only a second and then the most passionate kiss they had ever shared was enough answer for him. 


End file.
